C A T A L Y S T
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Tetapi mereka berbeda. Mereka, Generation of Miracles ini, sudah seperti lima matahari yang setia menerangi kelamnya hidupku. Dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa, sedekat apapun aku dengan mereka, Generation of Miracles dan diriku adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. /"Sialan, kau! Aku menyesal berteman denganmu!"/ [Genderbend] [Chapter 1: Everlasting Nightamare]
1. Chapter 1

"Namaku Kise Ryuna~ Salam kenal, Kurokocchi!"

_. _

_._

_Semuanya… semuanya begitu baik padaku. Menyambutku dengan ramah, menyapaku dengan sopan, bahkan bersedia bercanda dan menemaniku yang selalu sendirian…_

_._

_._

"Aku Midorima Shiina. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Nanodayo."

_._

_._

_Selain Momoi-chan dan Takao-kun, aku tak punya teman bermain lagi._

_._

_._

"Yo, aku Aomine Daichi! Aaah, kau pendek sekali!"

_._

_._

_Sikapku yang tertutup dan pendiam membuat anak-anak lain enggan untuk berkontak denganku. Rasanya nyaris mustahil menemukan teman. _

_._

_._

"Murasakibara Atsumi. Ne, kau bisa masak, tidak?"

_._

_. _

_Tetapi mereka berlima berbeda. Mereka menghampiriku seketika aku duduk di bangku SMP Teikou, tak mempedulikan reaksi dinginku. Tak mempedulikan gaya bicara dan sikapku._

_._

_._

"Akashi Seira, Ketua OSIS dan kapten tim basket putri SMP Teikou. Selamat datang di klub basket putri, Kuroko Tetsuka."

_._

_._

_Mereka berlima, _Generation of Miracles _ini, sudah seperti lima matahari yang setia menerangi kelamnya hidupku._

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Kurokocchi~ Kau masuk klub basket?"

"Kami juga main basket, lho, Tetsu! Tapi kami berlima sangat kuat, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan kami, ya!"

_._

_._

_Kecerobohan yang amat fatal dengan mengacuhkan peringatan tersirat dari mereka._

_._

_._

_._

BRAK!

"Ah!"

"Dasar gadis sialan!"

PLAK!

"A-ah! S-sakit!"

"Memangnya aku peduli, heh, cewek jalang?"

_._

_._

_Dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa, sedekat apapun aku dengan mereka, _Generation of Miracles _dan diriku adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

"Kurokocchi~ Harusnya kau tahu kalau berani menyaingi kami itu artinya cari mati-ssu~ Dan kami takkan segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang semacam itu, lho~"

_._

"Gadis kuper tak tahu diri sepertimu, mau coba-coba meroket melebihi kemampuan kami, hah? Kau belum tahu kami ini siapa, nanodayo?"

.

"Heh, Murasaki, pegangi sampah ini! Kise, kau guyur dia dengan air comberan itu!"

.

.

_._

_Tapi aku menyayangi mereka._

_Aku menyayangi teman-temanku. _

.

.

.

"Tetsuka-chan! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!"

.

.

"Se… _senpai_?"

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

.

.

"… kelas... tiga?"

.

.

"Aku bersumpah… Bersumpah…"

.

.

_Tidak. Hentikan…_

_._

_._

"Aku tak peduli bahwa dulu aku pernah mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli bahwa dulu kita memang pernah bersama…"

.

.

_Seseorang… Tolong, hentikan…_

_._

_._

"Aku membencimu!"

.

_ ._

"Perkenalkan. Aku siswa pindahan dari Amerika."

.

.

"Tidak… Tidak… Hentikan… Menjauh dariku!"

.

.

.

"SEMUA INI SALAHMU! SALAHMU! ANDAI KAU TAK MASUK DALAM KEHIDUPANKU, AKU TAKKAN-"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

.

.

.

"Karena aku adalah bayangan, sama sepertimu."

.

.

.

"Kubunuh kau."

.

.

_Dan inilah, awal dari mimpi buruk yang bangkit dalam kenyataan hidupku..._

_._

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**CATALYST **by** Rheyna Rosevelt **

**OCs © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

This story contains:

Alternate Universe - Genderbend characters | Violence | Harem | Drama | Character abuse | Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

.

.

"Dan ini perintah."

"Seira-san..."

.

.

* * *

**[Coming Soon]**

**[on March]**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebuah prolog abal sok keren (?) yang kali ini saya luncurkan. Ahem. Ini adalah _teaser _dari proyek multichapter fanfiksi Kuroko no Basuke saya, yang chapter benerannya (?) direncanakan untuk update pada bulan Maret nanti. Lama? Iya, memang, kok. Saya sengaja. Hoho /dor

Jadi.. ya, begitulah. Inilah gambaran lima puluh persen dari keseluruhan plot... ada yang sudah punya bayangan? /hei/

Hn, saya rasa tak ada yang perlu saya umumkan lagi. Jadi... sampai jumpa bulan Maret! *lambai-lambai*


	2. Everlasting Nightmare

"_Yang mana, sih, pemain baru itu?"_

"_Itu! Yang rambutnya biru muda!"_

"_Astaga, keberadaannya saja sulit diketahui!"_

"_Sudah terlihat, pasti gadis itu punya talenta hebat!"_

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

"_Ah!"_

"_Dasar gadis sialan!"_

_BRAK!_

"_A-ah! S-sakit!"_

"_Memangnya aku peduli, heh, cewek jalang?"_

_DUK!_

"_Kurokocchi~ Harusnya kau tahu kalau berani menyaingi kami itu artinya cari mati-ssu~ Dan kami takkan segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan mereka lho~"_

_BUK!_

"_Kuro-chin... Aku sungguh ingin menghancurkanmu…"_

_BLAM!_

"_Gadis kuper tak tahu diri sepertimu, mau coba-coba meroket melebihi kami, hah? Kau belum tahu kami ini siapa, nanodayo?"_

_GREP_

"_AH! A-AOMINE-SAN! S-SAKIT!"_

"_Heh, Murasaki, pegangi sampah ini! Kise, kau tarik rambutnya yang sana!"_

"_Dengan senang hati, ssu~"_

"_Aomine, memang sejak kapan kau yang memerintah di sini?"_

"_Sudahlah, Midori, habisnya Akashi tak ada sih. Sayang dong kalau kita menyia-nyiakan samsak tinju mungil ini. Lihat tuh, wajahnya mengiba untuk ditonjok."_

_DUK!_

"_AH!"_

"_Hmm? Mido-chin, Aka-chin ke mana?"_

"_Setelah mengurus beberapa laporan, dia akan kemari, nanodayo."_

"_Waaah, Akashicchi lama~ Kalau kelamaan nanti kasihan Kurokocchi-ssu~ Tanganku rasanya sudah gatal ingin menampar monyet ini-ssu~"_

"_Tenang saja, Ryuna, aku sudah di sini, kok."_

"_Ah, Aka-chin!"_

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**CATALYST **by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OCs © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

This story contains:

Alternate Universe | Violence | Genderbend characters | Harem | Lots of drama | Character abuse | Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1: Lasting Nightmare]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

Mata beriris biru muda itu terbuka.

Kuroko Tetsuka berkedip beberapa kali, getarannya membuat dua bulir air bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk, menembus jendela kamar yang berhias tirai putih berpola. Suara denting perkakas dapur terdengar dari lantai bawah, ibunya pasti sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

Hari ini adalah tonggak penanda dua bulan lamanya ia bersekolah di SMA Teiko. Kuroko tahu, sebagai siswi sekolah elit prestisius, harusnya dengan semangat tinggi ia segera bangkit dan menyongsong hari. Masuk di SMA Teiko tidaklah mudah, kecuali kau memiliki bakat khusus di bidang akademis, olahraga, sains, atau ekstrakurikuler lain. Ia harusnya bersyukur, talenta alami olahraga dan rekomendasi kepala sekolah memudahkannya untuk menembus tes masuk SMA Teiko.

Namun, lepas dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang cukup mengganggu pikiran Kuroko. Gadis berambut sebahu itu berguling, benaknya sibuk memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

Murasakibara-chan, Kise-chan, Midorima-chan, Aomine-chan, Akashi-chan…

SMP Teiko. Mutiara basket putri. Benci. Kuper. Menyaingi. Dihancurkan. Peringatan. Menyesal…

Ia tidak mau mengingat masa lalu itu lagi.

Ia tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sementara dua baris gigi putih menggigit bibir. Sebuah isakan terselip keluar dari bibirnya, dan Kuroko lekas membenamkan wajah pada bantal yang sekuat tenaga ia peluk.

Ia telah jera.

"Tidak…" Kuroko mengangkat kepala dan mengusap lembut sudut matanya. "Semua sudah selesai… Aku tidak apa-apa… Mereka tidak bersamaku lagi…"

Kuroko bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku… aman…"

Bulir air bening itu tak berhenti mengalir, justru makin deras.

"Aku aman… kan?"

Kuroko menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"_Sialan, kau! Aku menyesal berteman denganmu!"_

Rasa panas bekas tamparan gadis berambut pirang yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu kini membara kembali.

"_Keluar dari sini, Kuroko! Kami tak butuh pengkhianat macam dirimu!"_

Isakannya makin keras. Kuroko berkali-kali menyempatkan diri menarik napas di antara tangisnya, sedikit kesulitan oleh sesenggukan yang makin menjadi. Ia menarik lutut dan memeluknya, membasahi celana pendek yang kenakan dengan air mata.

Tok. Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kuro-chan? Aku masuk, ya."

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan turunnya satu butir air mata di pipi Kuroko. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu sebelum terlihat.

"T-Takao-kun?" panggilnya, menatap sosok pemuda berseragam lengkap yang memasuki kamarnya.

Takao Kazunari balas menatapnya kaget. Penerangan di kamar sahabatnya memang terlalu gelap untuk dapat melihat sekitar, namun Takao dan 'mata rajawali'nya berhasil mengamati kondisi Kuroko yang acak-acakan. Dan mata bengkak serta pipinya yang mengilap oleh air mata.

"H-hei! K-kau menangis, Kuro-chan?" Dengan gesit ia melintasi ruangan dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroko menampik pelan tangan yang mencoba mengelus surai biru mudanya. "Tidak, Takao-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menundukkan kepala. "Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan…"

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Takao, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Heiii, Kuro-chan! Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa curhat padaku, kok! Aku selalu terbuka untukmu!"

Pipi gadis itu merona sedikit. Tanpa tenaga, ia mendorong Takao minggir dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku tahu, Takao-kun. Tapi pertama-tama, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?"

"Tentu saja ibumu yang menyuruhku masuk, Kuro-chan," Takao menelengkan kepala, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh dorongan Kuroko. "Ia khawatir, habisnya kau tak kunjung turun juga. Padahal ini sudah jam setengah tujuh."

"Takao-kun!" seru Kuroko kaget. "S-setengah tujuh? Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Tepat sekali." Takao segera bangkit dan menarik tangan Kuroko, lantas mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi. "Makanya, cepat mandi dan ganti baju!" Ia melempar set seragam SMA Teikou yang tergantung ke arah Kurok. "Dan aku akan menunggumu di depan! Sepedaku sudah siap dikebut ke sekolah!"

* * *

"Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang," Kuroko Kyouka mengecup pipi putrinya. "Dan, Takao-kun, ini roti bakarmu!"

"Terima kasih, Bibi!" Takao menyambar roti bakar itu. "Ayo, Putri Tidur, kita berangkat~!"

Gadis berambut biru muda itu merengut, tangannya merapikan rok hitamnya. "Aku bukan putri tidur, Takao-kun. Dan lagi, lihat, dasimu acak-acakan." Kuroko maju beberapa langkah untuk memperbaiki dasi strip hitam yang terikat pada leher Takao. "Heran, bagaimana bisa dasimu tidak rapi begini? Katanya kau punya mata elang?"

"Elang tidak pakai dasi~" Tertawa, pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kami berangkat, Bibi~!"

Kyouka tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya, sementara benaknya mati-matian menahan jeritan 'awww' melihat putri semata wayangnya tampak sangat manis bersanding dengan putra sulung keluarga Takao.

Sepeda milik Takao terparkir tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, sepeda hitam yang persis sama dengan yang biasa pemuda itu pakai saat masih di SMP Teiko dulu. Hanya saja, kini tak ada gerobak kayu membuntut di belakangnya.

"Ayo naik, Kuro-chan!"

"Naik?" Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. "Di mana, Takao-kun? Sadelnya hanya satu."

Takao tertawa. "Duduk saja di sadelnya~"

"Tapi, nanti Takao-kun duduk di mana?"

"Aku bisa mengayuh sambil berdiri, kok~" pemuda itu menyeringai. "Ayo, Kuro-chan! Keburu telat nih!"

Gadis itu menurut. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah siap. Kuroko duduk pada sadel, tangannya memegangi kemeja Takao yang mengayuh.

"Takao-kun," panggil Kuroko. "Ini sepedamu yang ada gerobaknya itu, kan?"

Takao menoleh sedikit. "Eh? Iya, ini sepedaku yang itu."

"Kenapa dilepas gerobaknya?"

"Ng..." Takao berhenti sejenak. "Karena gerobaknya sekarang nyaris tak berguna lagi, Kuro-chan. Orang yang dulu biasa menumpang di gerobak itu sekarang tidak mau lagi kubonceng..."

"Oh."

Kuroko Tetsuka tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud secara tersirat oleh Takao. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk menghentikan pembicaraan.

* * *

"Uwaaah!"

Dahi Tetsuka terantuk punggung pemuda di depannya ketika Takao berhenti mendadak, mendaratkan kakinya kembali di atas tanah.

"Takao-kun?"

"Maaf, Kuro-chan." Takao meringis meminta maaf pada Kuroko yang mengusap dahinya. "Habis, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan gadis menyeberang... Oh, kerumunan apa itu?"

"Kerumunan apa, Takao-kun?" Kuroko berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu tegap Takao.

"Itu." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengayuh sepedanya pelan, mendeongak untuk melihat sang pusat perhatian di balik kerumunan siswa-siswi dan bahkan beberapa wartawan. "Eeeh, ternyata Kise-chan, toh. Pantas saja ramai~"

Degup jantung Kuroko Tetsuka berhenti sejenak atas penyebutan nama itu. Kise.

Kise Ryuna, adalah salah satu anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang paling akhir bergabung. Rambutnya berwarna pirang sepanjang dada, dan biasa dimodel mengikuti _style_ terkini. Kise, selain adalah seorang pemain basket berkemampuan khusus meniru gerakan dan teknik pemain lain, juga bekerja sebagai model beberapa majalah terkenal. Sikapnya yang kelewat riang dan sering memanggil orang-orang terdekatnya dengan embel-embel "-cchi", menambah drastis _image _manisnya.

"Terakhir aku mendengar berita tentangnya, Kise-san ditawari menjadi _cover girl _majalah "_Zunon Girl_", lho!"

Takao mengerjapkan mata, merespon pada gosipan dua orang siswi yang kebetulan ia lewati. "Haaah?! Serius? _Cover girl _majalah "_Zunon_"?!"

Kuroko juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya. "_Zunon_" adalah majalah _fashion _remaja yang asalnya dari Amerika, yang biasa dihiasi potret beberapa model remaja internasional. Dapat menjadi _cover girl _majalah tersebut, apalagi dengan usia sebelia Kise, pastilah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Sepanjang yang Kuroko tahu, jumlah model berkebangsaan Jepang yang telah membintangi majalah itu bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan.

_"Kurokocchi, Daicchi jahat niiiih!"_

_"Dasar cewek rendahan!"_

"Kuro-chan?" Takao berhenti lagi untuk mengibaskan tangan di depan muka Kuroko. "Kok melamun? Sakit, ya?"

Kuroko berkedip. "Eh, t-tidak, kok, Takao-kun."

Takao mengangkat alis, agak tidak mempercayainya. Tetapi begitu melihat senyum tipis sahabatnya, ia balas menyeringai dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya. "Baguslah! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan~"

Kuroko hanya menghela napas.

* * *

"Takao-kun, terima kasih telah memboncengku ke sekolah."

Ucap Kuroko lembut seraya berjalan di sisi Takao yang menuntun sepeda menuju area parkir siswa.

"Bukan masalah, Kuro-chan," pemuda itu menyahut riang seraya memarkir sepedanya. "Nah, sekarang, mari kita ke-"

Takao terhenti. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah, mengendus udara.

"Baunya... sedap..."

"Eh?" Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar, Takao-kun. Bau apa, ya?"

"Asalnya dari dapur sekolah," Takao menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan persegi bercat putih tepat di samping area parkir siswa. "Ayo kita lihat, Kuro-chan!"

"Ah, Takao-kun, t-tunggu dulu-!"

Namun Takao sudah keburu menyeretnya lagi ke arah gedung itu. Lautan para siswi SMA Teiko lagi-lagi terhampar, diiringi dengan pekikan dan suara percakapan mereka yang antusias.

Kuroko berjinjit sedikit. Dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang tak seberapa, sulit sekali melihat bagian depan kelas. Di belakangnya, Takao tertawa geli.

"Kuro-chan nggak kelihatan, ya~?" ujarnya lembut seraya berjongkok di depan Kuroko. "Sini, kubantu~"

"Takao-kun?"

"Naik~"

"Eh? Ta-tapi, aku berat…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuro-chan tidak berat, kok~"

Menggigit bibir, Kuroko menunduk dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Takao. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri seraya membelitkan tangannya di bawah lutut gadis itu.

"Waah, rasanya seperti mengangkat sekarung kapas!"

"Apakah Takao-kun bermaksud mengejekku seperti karung?" tanya Kuroko penuh sarkasme.

"Bukan, Kuro-chan~ Maksudku, kau itu ringan sekali!"

Mendengus kecil, Kuroko lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Sebuah konter panjang terpampang berikut satu set peralatan memasak yang berjejer rapi di atasnya. Seorang pemuda –kemungkinan besar _senpai _mereka- mengangkat sebuah piring berisi _pancake _berhias madu, memamerkannya pada para penonton.

"Dan inilah, _pancake _madu ala Murasakibara Atsumi! Ayo, yang ingin mencicipi _pancake _super lezat ini, silahkan maju ke depan!"

"Klub tata boga, ya?" Takao menelengkan kepala mendengar seruan itu. Untunglah mereka berdiri paling belakang, karena para siswi di depan mereka seketika berbondong-bondong saling mendorong hanya untuk mendapat posisi paling depan dan mencicipi hidangan itu. "Ketua klub mereka, Fuyui, tampaknya bersemangat sekali setelah berhasil mengajak Mura-chan masuk klubnya."

"Tentu saja," gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya terpancang pada sosok siswi berambut ungu panjang yang duduk dengan ekspresi malas di sebelah si ketua klub. "Atsumi-chan memang tak patut disepelekan dalam bidang cita rasa. Dia punya peluang besar untuk menjadi koki terkenal… dan posisi _center _pada tim basket putri. Tinggi badannya, jelas tak ada yang menyaingi."

_"Kuro-chin memang kejam. Kau bersahabat dengan kami hanya karena kau hanya melampaui prestasi kami, kan?"_

Kuroko menggigit bibir.

Takao hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Memang benar. Walau tampaknya terlalu santai, tetapi Murasakibara Atsumi bukan tipe pemain basket yang patut diremehkan. Ia memang tampaknya selalu memancarkan aura malas, namun sekali dia masuk dalam mode serius, tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya. Tim basket putri Teiko beruntung mendapatkan pemain sepertinya, yang selain dapat diandalkan di atas lapangan, juga bersedia membuatkan sedikit cemilan untuk rekan-rekannya (Ah, itupun kalau sudah disogok dengan _strawberry shortcake _favoritnya).

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Kuroko tak juga bergerak dalam gendongannya. Pemuda dengan mata setajam elang itu merasakan Kuroko nampak makin nyaman dalam gendongannya, membuatnya makin tak tahan untuk tak menggodanya.

"Kuro-chan, betah sekali aku gendong~"

Wajah Kuroko memerah. "Ma-maaf. Turunkan aku, Takao-kun."

"Eeh?" Takao mengedip. "Kalau mau berlama-lama lagi, silahkan saja, kok~"

Kuroko tak sampai hati untuk menggetok keras-keras kepala bersurai hitam itu.

* * *

"Tatsuya, sampai ketemu lagi di jam istirahat?"

Pemuda dengan poni kelewat panjang itu menoleh.

"Baiklah, Taiga," ia tersenyum. "Semoga beruntung dengan sesi perkenalan di kelasmu, ya? Kudengar dari Atsumi, kebanyakan siswi di Jepang suka ber-_fangirling _dengan tubuh tegap berotot sepertimu."

"Yah," pemuda satunya, yang berambut bias merah-hitam, memalingkan muka. "Atau mungkin, mereka lebih suka memekik heboh melihat sosok manusia _ikemen _sepertimu."

Tatsuya tertawa kecil.

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

**Next Chapter!**

"Saa~ Kuro-chan, lihat, nih! Artikel tentang Mido-chan dan Aka-chan ada di mading sekolah~"

"Takao-kun… Kau tak apa, kan?

"Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa, kok~ Hanya kangen sedikit, tapi mana mungkin 'dia' mau menemuiku, kan?"

.

.

"OTOTNYA SASUGAAA~!"

"KYAAA! RAMBUTNYA _SPIKY_! KEREEEEN!"

"DARAHKU MAU HABIS- DARAHKU MAU HABIS-"

"AAAH`~ MATAKU YANG SUCI TELAH TERNODAI OLEH KETAMPANANNYA-"

"HATI INI DOKI-DOKI MELIHATNYA-"

"KYAAAH! KAGAMI-SAAAN~!"

"YA TUHAN, APAKAH ENGKAU TELAH MENURUNKAN SALAH SEORANG MALAIKATMU KE BUMI HANYA UNTUK MEMBUNUH KAMI?"

"HEH, CEWEK-CEWEK, BERISIK TAHU!"

"Momoi-chan, Momoi-chan, hidungmu berdarah."

"Ah, terima kasih tisunya, Takao-kun. KYAAA DIA DUDUK DI BELAKANGKUUU!"

"MOMOI-SAN, TUKAR TEMPAT!"

.

.

**[Chapter 2]**

**Lasting Nightmare: 2**

**A/N**: Kyaaah~ Akhirnya beneran bisa update di bulan Maret~ Walaupun update chapter berikutnya mungkin akan lebih tersendat lagi karena jadwal padat menjelang UNAS, tapi diusahakan fanfic ini akan tetap aktif walau words-nya cuma sedikit /dor

Ah, banyak yang bertanya, apakah fic ini akan menjadi fic shojo-ai. Eeh, jawabannya, tentu saja tidak :3 Fanfic ini akan didominasi oleh pairing straight (dan hints shonen-ai di sana-sini *uhuk*) dan drama sinet ala remaja~ Jadi, DLDR, ya~

Okeh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Kritik, saran, dan koreksi, silahkan dimasukkan dalam kotak review :3


End file.
